


Память

by Irko_2904



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irko_2904/pseuds/Irko_2904
Summary: И не кажется ли Вам странным, что семьянин всея аместрийской армии, Маэс Хьюз, никогда не говорил о своих родителях?





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно старинным, еще от 2013 года, разговором с товарищем, где тот самозабвенно убеждал меня, что подполковник Хьюз совсем не прост, и его воображаемый шкаф просто забит всевозможными скелетами, и намеков на это полон канон.

Случайный вечер оказался богат на события. Но не на те пошлые, суетные события, которыми так кичатся обыватели, и не на те события сугубо чернушного свойства, о которых так любит армейский люд припомнить лет через много за стаканом горячительного. Богат он был на что-то такое маленькое, хрупкое и милое, что явилось волею случая из самых глубоких слоев памяти и осталось лежать теплым грузом на самом сердце.  
Первокурсников Военной Академии наконец-то отпустили в отпуск, как сухо сообщали строки приказа, на деле «отпуск» был самыми обыкновенными новогодними каникулами.  
Которые курсант Маэс Хьюз собирался провести в гордом одиночестве опустевшего учебного общежития, то есть, казармы, если по-протокольному.  
И провел бы, всё равно возвращаться ему было некуда, менять же общежитие на гостиницу или еще какую ночлежку смысла не было совершенно.  
Планы были сорваны весьма неожиданным образом. Однокурсник, сосед по койке, приятель и ещё кое-что большее — Рой Мустанг — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщил, что приглашает к себе в гости, в Централ.  
Отказаться от предложения было бы глупо во всех смыслах.  
И потому в этот самый момент Хьюз и был занят вычленением и запоминанием нового (вернее, очень старого) впечатления. Впечатления очень правильного, идеально вписавшегося во внутренний мир зимнего предновогоднего вечера.  
Снег шел самый-самый, тот, что просто обязан был идти — крупный, легкий, скользящий. И сыростью от реки тянуло именно так, как должно, не промозглостью, а запахом тяжелым, влекущим, внушающим уважение к вечной воде. И дома давили своей каменной громадой, при том совершенно невероятным путём делая небо словно выше. Шорох шагов, шелест одежды, быстрые тёмные фигуры прохожих также были некаждодневные, а словно уже виданные когда-то давно.  
Или и в самом деле виданные?  
Нужно чуть-чуть напрячься и вспомнить, воспоминание словно щекотало своей близостью, но утекало, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы.  
Ещё подсказку, судьба, время, память! Дайте ещё знак, ещё хоть что-нибудь!  
— Ты чего встал? — несвоевременным вопросом распугал всю атмосферу товарищ. — А, понял. Впечатляет, правда? Так на то и Столица! Вон те дома, через дорогу, они современные, просто, под старину сделаны, а вон тот, на перекрёстке, с колоннами, раньше принадлежал крупным промышленникам, которые тридцать лет назад…  
«О, нет! Сейчас начнет вещать о переворотах, свободе, равенстве и братстве… Как-то лихо, при этом, сочетая строки официальных учебников, идеи, почерпнутые из приключенческих романов, и собственные домыслы», — с тоской подумал Маэс, который прекрасно знал и о доме, и о промышленниках. Не деревенщина ведь, впрочем, об этом Мустангу знать не следовало.  
Тем временем все те силы, к которым взывал курсант, не были равнодушны. Они старательно искали и нашли тот самый знак, которого так жаждал парень буквально пару минут назад: за следующим поворотом пахнуло смолой, послышались смех и громкие голоса. Две женщины, одетые много теплее остального уличного люда, продавали ёлки, как целые, так и отдельными ветками.  
Да, это было именно то, чего так не хватало для того, чтобы положить впечатление от этой ранневечерней предновогодней улицы в особую копилку памяти, ту, где хранились самые смутные, но такие дорогие воспоминания. Воспоминания о том, что было до…

Будь Хьюз сейчас один, он не задумываясь упал бы на какую-нибудь лавочку и сидел бы там долго-долго, размышляя, отделяя воспоминания от эмоций. Невидяще глядя на суету улицы, мелькающие огни и парящие снежинки. Сидел бы, пока тело справлялось бы с холодом, до окоченевших до бесчувственности рук и ног, до закономерного интереса неравнодушных людей и городских патрульных.  
Но он был не один, вышагивавший рядом товарищ совершенно нехарактерно болтал без умолку, в какой-то личной эйфории, видимо, пытаясь вложить в слова все свои эмоции от состоявшейся встречи с родным городом.  
Остановились вскоре перед неприметным баром, скрывавшемся в одном из переулков. У дверей было нечищено, вывеска засыпана снегом, на окне тускло светилась самая простая лампочная гирлянда. В такое место просто так с улицы не зайдешь пробежишь мимо, в такие места приходят с чётким знанием своей цели.  
Мустанг примолк, растерялся, сказал с сомнением в голосе:  
— Ты только ничему не удивляйся, ладно?  
Хьюз пожал плечами. Так точно, не удивляться. Ну держат бар твои родственники, тоже мне невидаль.  
— Впрочем, нет. Постой тут, — извиняющимся тоном сказал друг и, едва-едва приоткрыв дверь, бочком зашёл в помещение.  
Маэс остался в переулке один. Если, конечно, не считать обществом два одинаковых чемодана, свой и Мустанга, которые никак не хотели стоять ровно и всё время норовили завалиться набок.  
Промучившись с чемоданами пару минут, Хьюз составил их вместе и уселся сверху. Получилось неустойчиво и неудобно, но лучше, чем стоять.  
«Значит, Новый Год», — размышлял он, убеждаясь, что именно этот всеобщий, рассматривая отвлеченно — искусственно-политический, праздник и есть отправная точка его собственной ненормальной жизни.  
Жизни ненормальной настолько, что курсант даже не был уверен, что Маэс Хьюз — это то самое имя, которым его нарекли родители. Впрочем, насчет Маэса он был практически уверен, с Хьюзом же были непонятности. Наверное, узнай сейчас Мустанг мысли своего однокашника, то шарахнулся бы он в сторону, непременно ударившись о стену здания, в состоянии близком к шоковому, ибо секретики его собственного происхождения, такие как тётка-сутенёрша и родители, внезапно пропавшие без вести на самом пике общественных волнений, показались бы весьма понятными и не таящими особых сюрпризов.  
«Знай Рой, что я знаю его семейные секреты, то получил бы я в глаз, не сходя с этого места», — про себя хмыкнул Хьюз, вновь возвращаясь к собственным переживаниям.

Всем известно, что дети начинают помнить себя лет с трёх, некоторые чуть раньше, года в два, в исключительных случаях едва ли не гениальности — в полтора. Но уж точно никак нельзя помнить события, произошедшие почти за полгода до твоего рождения.  
Хьюз был материалистом, потому не верил в родовую память и в восприятие эмбрионами событий из живота своих матерей. Тем более — детальное запоминание.  
Тогда как объяснить, что он помнит наступление нового, 1885 года?  
Точно помнил, как женщина, мама, показывала ему цифры на календаре, объясняя их значение. Лица мамы он не помнил, почему-то в памяти отложился только календарь с красивым рисунком из снежинок. Много позже он нашёл точь-в-точь такой в одном из архивов.  
А сегодня вспомнил окончательно вечер, случившийся много лет назад, когда покупали ёлку… И точно знал, что на её ветви повесили орехи в фольге, красные большие яблоки и шоколадные конфеты в бумажных обёртках.  
Он прожил достаточно лет на свете, чтобы понимать, что всё это значит. Чтобы сопоставить факты. Он помнит наступление восемьдесят пятого, восемьдесят шестого, восемьдесят седьмого и далее годов, что может значить лишь то, что родился он году так в восемьдесят втором или восемьдесят третьем.  
Он не помнит лиц матери и отца, но помнит лица множества «дальних родственников», значит, он — сирота. И сиротой стал в том самом восемьдесят пятом году. От настоящей матери остались в воспоминаниях лишь те цифры на календаре и запах духов, который нет-нет, но и годы спустя, доносится временами ветром в толпе.  
Позже он нашёл те духи, редкие и дорогие.  
От отца остался лишь голос, воспоминание о силе, чёткое, как фотография, воспоминание, словно кадр из киноленты — отец устало кладёт очки на тумбочку, и запах дорогого трубочного табака.

Мустанг всё не возвращался, потому Хьюз продолжил раскачиваться на разъезжающихся чемоданах, вспоминая, и совсем не обращая внимания, как немеют ноги в не по сезону лёгких ботинках.

«Дальние родственники» всегда держали его на домашнем обучении, вкладывая в голову мысль, что его родители умерли от болезни, и он сам в детстве едва от неё не умер, потому слаб и должен учиться дома. Но Маэс знал, что не болен. И никогда не болел. Он был уверен, что скрывали его от ровесников, чтобы он не догадался, что старше их.  
Отчего дома он почти не помнил, очень отрывками, даже, правильнее сказать, картинками. Эх, были бы фотокарточки, пускай одна, самая завалящая, она бы стала неопровержимым доказательством, что нет у него раздвоения личности. Но все карточки с его участием начинались девяносто пятым годом.  
Он помнил окна: большие, из двух стёкол, помнил морозные узоры на них, наверное, это была всё та же зима 84-85 года. Припоминал, как вставал на табурет и смотрел в окно на крыши домов напротив: дома были красного кирпича, дымились трубы… А он тогда верил, что за теми домами — сказочная страна, с чудовищами и героями, их побеждающими. Этот вид часто приходил во сне. Вместе с отголоском вкуса каких-то небывалых конфет, которые больше не попадались, сколько бы Маэс их не перепробовал.  
Его детство у «дальних родственников» прошло в окружении только взрослых. До своих десяти официальных лет он не знал других детей. Все «дальние родственники» были хорошими людьми, и все они были связаны с армией. Когда «родственники» менялись, предыдущих он больше никогда не видел. Помнят ли они его? Вспоминают ли?  
Теперь он знает, что был их заданием, приказом, но это ведь не исключает личного впечатления, правда? Ведь он сам очень ценит, любит и уважает Мустанга, потому что тот действительно отличный товарищ и хороший человек. Значит, и они так же помнят? Вот бы спросить…

Мимо него в бар прошли женщины, на вид — обычные. Но Маэс понимал — проститутки. Они посмотрели с интересом, но прошли мимо, спешат вжиться в ночную роль.

О жизни «до» он помнил так мало! Потому, берёг эти всполохи памяти, хранил их очень глубоко в сознании и никому не показывал. В детстве боялся, что будут ругать, в отрочестве подозревал, что найдут способ от них избавиться, заставить забыть. Или еще того хуже — предать.

То, что он помнил, не удавалось подвести под абсолютные доказательства: он не знал, где стоял тот дом, из окна которого он некогда смотрел, не знал, кто те постоянные гости, которые приходили к родителям вечерами, в то время, когда он уже спал. Не у кого было спросить. Армейский архив привёл в тупик: из его казенных документов следовало, что родители Маэса с ним-младенцем появились в Ист-Сити в 1886 году из ниоткуда, чтобы пожить на съёмной квартире пару месяцев и умереть от болезни. Дом, в котором якобы они жили, снесли, людей расселили в девяностом году. Только была проблема: вокруг того, уже несуществующего дома не было зданий из красного кирпича.  
Пока что Хьюз не стал искать в архивах дальше и глубже, сделав вид, что поверил. Зачем привлекать ненужное внимание?  
Тем более, что он прекрасно понимал, что его родной город, тот, из воспоминаний, не Ист-Сити. А что-то севернее: Централ и дальше. Ведь в Ист-Сити в те годы ёлки на Новый год не были настолько распространены, чтобы торговать ими на улицах. Эта традиция — ёлочная — неуклонно идет с севера, где хвоей издревле украшали дом в конце декабря, в самую длинную ночь в году. Только северяне верили в защитные свойства хвои — оберег от тёмных сил, чьим праздником бесчинств и считалась эта ночь. Поверье о длинной ночи и нечисти было ещё одним из тех самых воспоминаний самого раннего отрезка жизни, родители успели рассказать, прежде чем исчезнуть. Ещё он знал, что родители были людьми городскими, судя по сохранившимся воспоминаниям о конфетах, маминых духах и папиной трубке — не бедными, образованными — в доме были книжные шкафы и множество книг на столах и прочих горизонтальных поверхностях.  
Как много и как мало памяти!

Вернулся из бара Мустанг. К нему возвратилась уверенность в себе, бодро заявил, что сейчас они идут в отель, размещаются, приводят себя в порядок и возвращаются в бар ужинать и пить всю ночь — тётя хочет познакомиться.  
Самоуверенность Мустанга длилась недолго — до стойки дежурного администратора в отеле, который, прекрасно зная, кто перед ним, и что требуется, решил пошутить на тему номеров по часам и количества кроватей на номер.  
«Забавно, — подумал Хьюз, глядя, как перекосило товарища, - похоже, что гомосексуализм здесь привычен и не табуирован, в отличие от всех остальной страны».  
Тётушка Мустанга расщедрилась, приказав выделить им по личной комнате, пускай, крошечной и в самой дальней части гостиницы. Зато комнаты были самые обычные: кровать, тумбочка, шкаф. А не жутковатое в своей безвкусице великолепие, мимо открытых дверей которого пришлось пройти — с кроватью в половину помещения, укрытой пошлым ярко-красным покрывалом, со стенами, густо украшенными похабными картинами и фотографиями.  
Навстречу попались постояльцы этих «кроватных» комнат. Как Хьюз и предположил — проститутки и их клиенты, редкие парочки, из тех, у кого нет личной площади для встреч. Впрочем, время этого отеля ещё не наступило, вечер только начинался.

В баре было немноголюдно, а присутствующие были настолько заняты собой, что на двоих курсантов, одетых, конечно, в гражданское, никто не обратил внимания. Даже когда за их столик подсела мадам Мустанг. Она улыбалась и шутила, всё время предлагала выпить ещё, правда, сама не пила. Хьюз оценил профессионализм, не знай он куда смотреть — был бы уверен, что женщина выпила чуть ли не больше, чем они оба. Спустя час мадам их покинула — пришла пора большой работы. Хьюз чувствовал скользнувшее между ними взаимное неудовольствие: мадам не смогла разгадать его, он не справился с ней. Оба взаимно друг другу не поверили. Ничья. Осталось ждать следующего раунда.  
Рой ничего не понял. Куда ему…  
Его же не вербовали армейские в тринадцать паспортных лет. У него нет среди заслуг десяти выполненных заданий в группе и четырёх личных. К поступлению в Академию Рой не имел полномочий и навыков почти что лейтенанта. А Маэс имел, как и личный пистолет. Мустанг и помыслить не мог, что сам является очередным, пятым, одиночным заданием — проследить политически неустойчивого алхимика в течение времени обучения в Академии. Он верит, что дружба их случайна и искренна. Пускай верит, тем более, что во многом он прав.  
Народу прибавлялось. Люди пили, разговаривали вполголоса. Сновали девушки, ища своего нелегкого заработка. Маэс знал, что среди них есть такие же несчастные, как он сам. Даже несчастнее. Девушки подсаживались и за их столик, разговаривали с Мустангом, вспоминали что-то общее.  
Рой пил нехорошо: слишком много и зло. Что-то его тревожило. Начал рассуждать о социальной несправедливости. Женщина, назвавшаяся Анной, мастерски сбила его с мысли, переведя разговор на театры и литературу. Анна была неплохо образована.  
Но стоило ей уйти, как Мустанг немедленно вернулся к вопросам справедливости: как все мечтатели, хотел свободы, равенства и братства. Чтобы по-честному. Чтобы никого никогда не использовали втёмную, чтобы детство было детством, а не выживанием, чтобы судили по поступкам, а не по внешности, происхождению или содержимому кошелька.  
Это зацепило. Друг невольно зацепил ту самую душевную струну.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Хьюз, покачивая в пальцах стакан, — если у меня будут дети, то у них каждый год будет ёлка. Как положено: с конфетами, яблоками, подарками, будет множество приглашенных друзей…  
— Ты это к чему? — не понял приятель.  
— Ни к чему. Люблю Новый год.  
— До него ещё неделя…  
— Всё равно люблю, — Хьюз скрыл улыбку стаканом.  
Вечер продолжался. Заиграла музыка, старый романс, женщина пела красивым грудным голосом, пела глупость какую-то о любви. Но Хьюз чувствовал, что вот-вот разрыдается. Голос и романс тоже были далёким приветом оттуда, из 85-го года.  
— Хочу, чтобы никому не надо было скрываться, прятаться, когда он невиновен. Надоело, что общество играет в какие-то поганые игрища, — не иначе, как в нетрезвом виде у Мустанга открывался дар чтения мыслей. — Только как это до всех донести? Как заставить или упросить отказаться от мнимой власти, от пакостности всякой, а?  
— Если бы я знал ответ, то не сидел бы сейчас тут, — это была чистая правда.  
Женщина пела, мир куда-то поплыл, медленно кружась, стал нечётким. Слишком много воспоминаний.

— Я спать пойду, — Хьюз поднялся. — А ты?  
— Останусь ещё. Завтра разбужу рано, дел полно.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной.

Сон не пришёл. Хьюз ночь простоял у окна, глядя, как мороз рисует на стёклах сложные узоры. За крышами домов виднелось зарево — то прожекторами освещали Центральный штаб. Где-то там, как обычно в пятницу, будут ждать его отчет о наблюдении.

«Не дождутся!» — сам себе сказал молодой разведчик, твёрдо решив во что бы то ни стало провалить своё пятое юбилейное личное задание.


End file.
